Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become increasingly difficult to protect against. Various methods have been used to combat malware but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Virus detection techniques such as signature-based detection have been thwarted by obfuscation techniques employed by malware authors. This leaves systems vulnerable.